Good Life and Memories
by Lionhart19
Summary: Naruto looks back to the events that led up to his current life being the Hokage a husband and father. On Hiatus until further notice
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters or settings mentioned in this fan fiction.

Summary: Naruto looks back at all of the events that led up to his current life being the Hokage a husband and a father.

**Good Life and Memories**

A twenty-eight year old Naruto Uzumaki is now watching his wife Ino and daughter Kohana play in the garden at the Hokage manor laughing and picking flowers for one another. Smiling he starts to think to himself _"Never thought my life could turn out like this."_

_**Flashback: Twenty-two years ago**_

Six year old Naruto Uzumaki was sitting alone on a swing in the park looking down at the ground until three shadows stepped into his line of sight. He looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair, the boy to her left had a head shaped kind of like a pineapple and another boy to her right who was a bit chubby and was eating a bag of chips. The girl spoke saying"My name is Ino Yamanaka to my leftis Shikamaru Nara and my right is Chouji Akimichi what's your name."

"My n-n-name is N-N-Naruto Uzumaki he replied."

"Nice to meet you, do you want to play with us she asked."

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because you're sitting here all alone and it looks like you need to cheer up." She responded to his question with a smile.

"Okay what are we playing?" he asked cautiously

"We're playing tag and you're it." She said before running away and he begins to chase them.

They play until the sun starts to set and Ino tells him that they'll meet here again tomorrow and this repeated for the next three weeks. During this time they each got to know each other more and more. Naruto began to show more emotion and energy around them. He was even able to meet each of their parents who to his surprise they didn't treat him differently than any other child or even call him a demon they were actually very kind to him. One day they were walking towards the park together going through town Ino, Choji and Shikamaru noticed the glares and insults that were directed towards Naruto then Shikamaru asked "Hey Naruto how come everyone we've seen is looking and talking about you like this."

"I don't know." Naruto responded.

"Well it isn't normal for people to act like this without a good reason." Ino stated.

"You get used to it after a while." Naruto answered.

"Hey… lets… change… the…subject…guys." Said Choji.

"Choji's right it's too troublesome to worry about, hey Naruto why don't we all head over to your place and meet your parents." Shikamaru replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Naruto.

"Why not you've meet ours and seen where we live." Said Ino bluntly.

"It's just I don't really think you would want to." He said.

"If you're embarrassed of your parents don't worry about it we all are sometimes." Shikamaru replied.

"Actually I live alone."

"Where are your parents?" Ino and Shikamaru asked in unison.

"I…I don't have parents I'm…I'm… an orphan." Naruto replied sadly.

"Sorry Naruto we didn't mean to upset you we didn't know but who takes care of you? Ino asked.

"Sometimes the Hokage and some ANBU take care of me and bring food and other things when they visit." He replied

"Well that's okay but can we at least see where you live." Inquired Choji without stuffing his face for a moment.

"I don't think you want to." Answered Naruto.

"It can't be that bad." Said Ino.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you guys." He said while leading them to his apartment.

When they arrived at Naruto's apartment Choji, Ino and Shikamaru stopped and stared wide-eyed and shocked at the condition of his home. What they saw was his windows smashed open, door ripped off its hinges and graffiti written all over saying things such as "go back to hell demon" or " here lives the spawn of evil incarnate." When they all entered the place was absolutely trashed beyond belief. Then they hear Naruto say "Looks like I have to clean up another mess."

"How can you stay so calm about this, they just destroyed your home." Ino inquired with anger and sadness present in her voice

"Like I said you get used to it."

"Still you shouldn't have to live this way Naruto." Yelled Shikamaru.

"Well I don't have anywhere else to live. You guys go have fun I need to clean this up."

"No we're going to help whether you want us to or not, right guys." Ino stated boldly while finding the trash bags handing one to everyone.

During their task they tried to lighten the mood by telling jokes and making up their own crazy songs. After three hours of cleaning they finished and went to get lunch. The group went Ichiraku's Ramen stand. In the end Ino and Shikamaru just watched in horror and amazement as they watched Choji and Naruto's epic ramen eating contest with Naruto beating Choji by two bowls. The sun started to set and the group started to head their separate ways home. On the way home Choji, Ino and Shikamaru all had one thought on their minds _"How can people treat him like that?"_

After dinner at each of their homes they asked their parents why people hate Naruto so much each of them got the same answer "Because of something that had happened he had no control over." When they asked what it was all they were told was that it something to talk about when they get older which didn't sit well with because it involved their friend but they knew they couldn't it out of their parents. The next day the group decided to just hang at Naruto's apartment play cards, shoji and other games they brought with them. After a day games Ino invited Naruto over for dinner which he happily agreed to, making Ino smile.

Dinner at Ino's home went pretty well even with her dad humiliating her in front of Naruto who got a good laugh out of it. After seeing it was already too dark to head home alone he asked if he could spend the night and with the assistance of Ino's most powerful puppy eyes aimed towards her father he agreed. He gave the boy the guest room across from Ino's room, when the lights were out Ino snuck over to Naruto's room and they laughed and talked loud enough where they could hear each other but quiet enough not to wake her parents.

The next few weeks went by as tomorrow was the day that Naruto dreaded the most was almost here October 10. His companions were worried they haven't seen him at all today so they decided to see if he was at home. When the group arrived Choji knocked on the door, when there was no answer he knocked again this time Naruto answered and asked why they were here. "We haven't seen you all day and were worried." Ino answered.

"Oh I guess I didn't tell you guys that I don't leave this place until tomorrow." The boy in question replied.

"Why." They all asked in unison.

"Because today is my birthday and I don't like to celebrate it." Was his answer.

"Why not it should be something to celebrate? Come on we'll celebrate with you so come on out." She said grabbing ahold of his hand.

"No I don't want to. Please just leave me alone." He said while on the verge of tears.

She saw this and let go and apologized. After her apology the gang wished him a happy birthday and wished for him to stay safe then left hearing the door slam shut behind them. On their way home they each agreed to talk to their parents to see if they can get Naruto a present and spend a little a time with him on his birthday even if he doesn't want to. They all agreed and ran home as fast as they could so to get everything prepared in time.

It was now 7:58pm and Naruto was wishing that time would move faster so this cursed day would end. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door he walked to the door knowing that his fate was sealed and it would just be better to get it over with. After reaching the door he hesitantly asked who was there he got an answer that he would never have expected. When he hurriedly opened he saw his friends and their parents holding food and presents but still asked the question of why they were all here at his home. Ino walked forward and said the words he never thought he would hear in his life along with everyone else that was present "Happy Birthday Naruto."

After hearing those words said to him he began to cry tears of joy in front his companions and their parents he happily invited them into his home. After gathering in in his living they let him open his presents. When he was finished he had enough practice kunai, shuriken and other weapons to last him until he enrolled in the ninja academy; he also received books on chakra control exercises, kenjutsu and taijutsu scrolls and some low ranked jutsu that he could learn in his spare time. After he thanked everyone for the gifts and put them somewhere safe in case someone tries to steal or destroy them. When he returned his guests were getting the food ready luckily there was enough to feed everyone even with three starving Akimichis there. With full stomachs it was time for cake upon seeing it Naruto stared watching the mothers carry a large cake with seven candles lit on top of it and his guests started to sing happy birthday.

He blew out the candles while making a wish and then Inoichi cut the cake giving Naruto the first and biggest piece. Surprisingly there were still five slices of cake left after everyone was finished and was wrapped up then placed them in the fridge for later. When everyone started to get ready to leave he stopped Ino, Choji and Shikamaru and gave Ino a big hug and thanked her for everything then shook hands with Choji and Shikamaru. When the last person left he proceeded with picking up any trash that was left behind before going to bed. While looking around for trash he noticed something that looked it belonged to Ino picked it up and placed it somewhere that was safe so he could return it to her tomorrow. Ten minutes later he heard a knock at the door and thought it was Ino who noticed that she forgot something. It just wasn't meant to be as the door was kicked down by a group of angry villagers who bound and gagged him then cut the child to ribbons so he will bleed to death. They left after writing graffiti on the walls and laughing at him as they left him to die.

Ino realized that she forgot to tell Naruto that he will soon have training with her, Shikamaru and Choji tomorrow at 11:30am and asked her parents if they could go back and tell him. Her parents agreed it best to head back their now while they still close by. After walking up the stairs to reach his apartment door the all saw his door kicked down, graffiti on the walls and the smell of blood in the air. They ran to the doorway and fixed their gazes upon Naruto's bloody form on the floor motionless. Inoichi grabbed the boy and rushed to the hospital after telling his wife and daughter to meet him there as soon as possible. After Inoichi arrived at the hospital he saw that none of the doctors were in any rush to help the bleeding child in his arms as if they were wishing for his death. When he found a doctor who was actually willing to help Naruto they were able to get him a hospital room and get Naruto's condition stable.

When Ino and her mother reached the hospital Inoichi told them that he was stable and he would live. Ino started to cry and her parents held her, allowing her to cry in her parents embrace until she was finished. After drying her eyes from her tears she asked if she could see him and her dad led them to Naruto's room. When Ino opened the door and saw the condition that her friend she just wanted break down and weep all over again. She begged her parents if they could stay and wait for him to wake up and they consented to her request.

Naruto woke up the next morning opening his to see that he was in the hospital and groaned loudly inside his head. The next thing he noticed was warm weight nuzzling into his shoulder. Looking to the direction where said weight lying next to him and saw Ino clinging to him with puffy eyes from all the crying last night. Trying to move he wakes her up and she embraces him as tightly as possible. He hears her sobbing and returns the embrace. Ino removes her head from his shoulder and says "I'm so glad you're alive, I was so scared seeing you like that Naruto."

"I'm sorry you had to see that Ino." He said.

Before she could say anything else the third Hokage, Choza, Inoichi and Shikaku entered the room then basically ordered Ino out of the room she only complied because they were going to try to find and punish those responsible. After she shut the door behind her the Hokage placed a privacy seal on the room. When he finished applying the seal he turned asked Naruto if he remembered anything about the people who attacked him. "Sorry but I don't and I don't really want to try." He stated.

"I'm sorry this happened again Naruto." The Hokage said.

"It's not your fault, it was bound to happen." He replied trying to smile to make everyone feel better about it.

"Well it's not going to happen again." Said Shikaku

"Why is that Shikaku?" asked the Hokage.

"Because a friend who owes me a favor and I'm going to ask him to train Naruto. I'll also be there to give him some training" Shikaku replied.

"So will I, my daughter has already become become good friends with Naruto, plus she and her mother will never forgive me if I let anything more happen to him after last night." Inoichi stated with a grin.

"Well if they're going to train him then I guess will to." Added Choza.

"What do you think Naruto are you ready for some training?" The Hokage inquired already knowing the answer.

You bet if they're willing to train me then I won't let them down." Naruto answered giving a big smile and a thumbs up.

"Glad to hear it you start in two days at noon at the Nara compound, do not be late." Shikaku said

"Don't worry you are medically cleared to be able leave tomorrow Naruto, I've heard how you hate hospitals, can't say that I blame you either. Inoichi said with a hint of anger in his voice.

After the adults left the room Ino, Shikamaru and Choji entered the room. Naruto smiled and waved to them to convince them he was alright. They stayed and talked with him for a few hours and discovered how bad the hospital food really was hoping they wouldn't end up here any time soon. Ino and her parents stayed the night with Naruto again to insure that no harm will be done to him while he is still recovering.

After Naruto signed the release papers he made his way back to the apartment seeing it trashed again. He went to check his hiding spot and found that his gifts and other possessions were unharmed and accounted for. The next thing he did was clean up the mess that the villagers left behind for the next few hours. After cleaning Naruto commenced to familiarize himself with the practice weapons getting a feel for them and experience holding them in his hands. Then he got a set of clothes ready for his first day of training tomorrow, took a bath, brushed his teeth and went to bed. His excitement kept him up a little while but eventually fell asleep ecstatic that there are people willing to teach him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It All Starts Now

While Naruto was peacefully dreaming a certain blonde female was still being plagued nightmares seeing one of her best friends bound, gagged and left for dead in pool of his blood by a group of drunken villagers for reasons no one will talk about. Ino opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, trying to calm herself so she can be well rested for the next day. At that moment she remembered that she would begin training with her friends tomorrow and recalled the fact that Naruto more importantly would be there as well. This caused a smile to appear on her face allowing her to relax and finally fall into a peaceful slumber.

The long awaited morning finally arrived and Naruto's alarm clock started to blare until he turned it off and saw that it said it was 10am. He got out of bed then walked sluggishly towards the bathroom to take care of his morning routine. After completing said routine he began to change into the clothes he prepared last for today. His outfit consisted of a forest green long sleeve t-shirt, a pair of navy blue pants and navy blue ninja sandals. Next he proceeded to make and eat some breakfast then went to his secret hiding place to grab a handful of each of the practice weapons along with some of the jutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu scrolls and packed them in a decent size bag. Naruto finished packing then looked at the clock that showed it was 11am now and decided to head over to the Nara compound early to play a game of shogi with Shikamaru to have a little bit of fun before the days training started.

Naruto arrived at the Nara compound twenty-five minutes early he knocked on the door then heard a women yelling at someone for being lazy. When the yelling ceased the door was opened by Yoshino who saw Naruto greeted him with a smile and allowed him to enter. Shikamaru saw his friend at that moment asked him why he was earlier than he was supposed to be. "I wanted to see if you wanted to play a game of shogi before everyone arrived." He replied.

"Sure why not" was Shikamaru's answer.

Both of them headed into the living room while Yoshino resumed yelling at her husband for whatever reason it was before Naruto appeared. The next twenty minutes or so went by in the blink of an as Ino, Choji and their dads finally appeared proceeding to head to the training grounds in the back.

When everyone who was supposed to be there was all gathered at the training ground they proceeded to introduce themselves starting with the adults that were present. "My name (cough) is Hayate (cough) Gekko, my likes (cough) are kenjutsu and a (cough) certain purple (cough) haired women whose name (cough) will not be mentioned (cough), my dislikes (cough) are (cough) aren't important so I (cough) won't talk about them (cough) and my dream is to (cough) master as many (cough) styles (cough) as possible (cough)."

"My name is Choza Akimichi, I really like to eat any kind of food, I dislike people who call me and family fat, as for my dream well let's just say that it already came true."

"My name is Shikaku Nara and to say anymore is just too troublesome for me to do."

"I'm Inoichi Yamanaka, my likes include my family and friends; my dislikes are stubborn people and my dream has also come true for me as well." He said with a large grin on his face.

"I'm Choji Akimichi munch… munch… munch…"

"Okay then I'll go next my name is Ino Yamanaka, I like my friends, family and flowers; my dislikes are lazy people (looking at Shikamaru) and my dream is to master all of my family's jutsu and in the future have a big family of my own."

"Shikamaru Nara and I also think it's too troublesome to say anything else." While staring towards the sky watching the clouds roll by.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki my likes are ramen, my friends and Old man Hokage; my dislikes are those who blame others for something they have no control over and people who are full of themselves and my dream is to become the most powerful ninja to become Hokage and surpass all of the other Hokages."

They all smile at his answer and then begin to start their training after hearing the schedule for each day's training and being told they would enter the academy next fall. First up were Shikaku and Hayate who both taught them how to hold and throw their weapons after that then Hayate would give them kenjutsu katas to practice on their own and help them if anyone was having trouble performing the kata (After the first few lessons everyone except Naruto asked if they could stop learning kenjutsu). Next was Choza who taught the kids taijutsu after each one picked a style that they wanted to learn each of them except Naruto wanted to their family's style while Naruto chose the style that was in the taijutsu scroll they gave to him for his birthday the name of the style was Changquan (Long Fist). After that they would stop for a two hour lunch break but Naruto would only relax for an hour then return to the training ground and practice what he learned before lunch. Finally after lunch Inoichi would teach them basic ninjutsu and genjutsu along with chakra control exercises then after about three hours they would head home around 8:30pm.

Over the course of the of their training things got both interesting and complicated such as the council was outraged and trying to force them from training Naruto but Sarutobi put them in their places and some of the instructors at the academy tried to ruin Naruto's progress by teaching him to do things differently that would cause him to fail but didn't succeed because of his outside tutoring. The Hokage also visited a couple of times during their training sessions and gave Naruto a scroll with that was perfect for him to learn. Naruto remembered that day about a month ago and started to think back to that day.

**Flashback Starts**

Naruto was lying in the grass while staring at the clouds during the lunch break and this decide to take advantage of all two hours of rest. He saw the Hokage talking to Inoichi asking about everyone's progress and Inoichi just told him that it was basically a battle for first place between Naruto and Ino mainly because Shikamaru and Choji don't show much motivation during the competition. Then Sarutobi started to walk over to where Naruto was. "Hey jiji what's up" he said.

"Nothing really besides a whole lot of paperwork here and there." Sarutobi replied.

"Just a few more years before I take that from you." He said with a large smile on his face.

"Trust me Naruto if I had my way I'd hand it to you right here and now then head home and relax while you handle the paperwork and everything else." He stated.

The Hokage then handed Naruto a scroll the boy took it and read it and then had a huge grin appear across his face making the old man feel uneasy. "Hey jiji with this scroll just gave the way to defeat paperwork." said Naruto.

The Hokage started begging and said that he would give him anything that his power would allow him to get the young boy for this information.

Naruto just smiles and says "Sorry jiji but I think that I'll make you suffer until I graduate from the academy."

"Naruto if you don't tell this instant I'll ban ramen from this village until you do." He says thinking he has the ramen addict cornered and the secret will soon be his.

"You do that and I'll never tell you if ramen goes so does your only chance at defeating paperwork." He said back at the desperate man before him.

Knowing when to give up the Hokage walks away with anime style tears falling and muttering "ungrateful brat" as Naruto stands tall in victory.

**Flashback Ends**

Laughing back at that memory he starts to think back to his first day at the academy when he made friends with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Kiba was a loud mouth at times but was also fun to plan pranks with while Shino was the voice of reason when it really counted. Ino also made friends with two girls named Hinata and Sakura but the friendship with Sakura didn't last long after she heard a rumor that Ino wanted Sasuke and instead of being friends they were now rivals. Naruto was brought out of his cognition when he was told the break was over.

Naruto headed home after saying goodbye to everyone. After entering his home his mood changed when he realized that in four days was once again his birthday. He started to look down at the floor depressed because of him remembering every birthday that has passed each of the beatings, cuts and bruises they left him with hoping that would be enough to kill him. He proceeds to make a couple of instant ramen cups then turn in for the night.

The next day the group was given a day off they decided to just hang out at Naruto's apartment. Ino was the first to Naruto wasn't acting like himself especially when he didn't seem to care that they were going to Ichiraku ramen for lunch. This seemed to worry her a bit when she realized what was probably making him feel this way then thought to her and that she would talk to her dad about solving this problem hopefully once and for all. After a day of relaxing and playing games everyone said their goodbyes and Ino gave Naruto a hug hoping it would cheer him up a bit and then left for home.

After dinner Ino talked to her parents about how Naruto was so glum today saying she thought was because his birthday was only a few days away from now. Her parents were shocked to hear that the hyperactive child they see practically every day was so down but it wasn't too much of a shock especially because of what happened last year. They were also pleased that since they started his training the amount of attacks decreased. After seeing their reactions she asks if there is anything they can do to help. Inoichi told her not to worry and that they had a plan ready since the last it happened then told her to go to bed.

After another day of training finished Naruto went to pick up all of the practice weapons he used and when he finished then began to head home but was stopped by Inoichi. "Hey Naruto can I talk to you for a moment." He said.

"Sure what is it." He replied.

"Well I wanted to talk about your birthday in three days." Inoichi said.

"Oh I see what about it?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing serious just wondered if you wanted to stay over at the Yamanaka compound instead of staying at home by yourself." He answered.

"No I'll be fine I don't to impose and you've done enough for me already." Was his response.

"Well if you say so but Ino would have been excited to hear you said yes." Inoichi said.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to stay for one night. Alright I'll be there." He said with a grin, then walks away.

The next two days flew by and it was now October 10th and Naruto was walking towards the Yamanaka compound with Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba had Akamaru on top of his head and Shino walking with him. They were all excited but you couldn't tell with Shino for the party they were going to have for Naruto. When they reached the compound they went to the back yard and saw tables filled with food and a bunch of different games. Everyone who attended had fun and was stuffed with the food the Akimichis brought, they then had the cake and left after Kiba and Shino gave Naruto the presents they brought.

This was definitely a better birthday than last year even though he didn't get as presents but at least he didn't have to worry about the villagers attacking him again although he will still have to clean up the mess they leave after destroy his apartment yet again. The next morning he had breakfast with the Yamanakas afterwards before Naruto began to head home Inoichi and his told him that he would stay over at the compound every year until he made Chunin or they thought he was strong enough to take care of himself after graduation. He nodded and left and told himself that he has get even stronger now not only to realize his dream but to be able to protect himself on his own.

Over the next couple of years his training had allowed him to take third place in class even though he was holding back because he didn't feel like he needed to be flashy and show off. During his training he had become proficient in taijutsu and kenjutsu, his chakra control got better over time as well but there were still some problems, his ninjutsu was where had little difficulty there were some jutsu that gave him trouble but he learned how to do fix those problems pretty quickly, his genjutsu was weakest point though he could sense a genjutsu he had trouble dispelling it. While he surpassed the others in kenjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu they surpassed him chakra control and chakra control. A month after he got that scroll from the Hokage he mastered the shadow clone jutsu in just a few hours. Just for the hell of it he decided to wear a bright orange jumpsuit until he completed his first C-ranked mission. He told everyone who asked him why he would reply with "just because it's something different".

Another year has passed and everyone is preparing for the genin test that will be held in two days. Naruto was heading home after class let out when he's stopped by Ino who asks if he wants to stay over at the compound for the next couple of days instead of at his apartment. He thinks about it for a moment then agrees and tells her he'll be over there after he grabs his stuff from his place. The next two days passed by in the blink of an eye. Naruto and his friends were calm because they knew that they would have little trouble passing the test. They arrived at the academy about ten minutes early then took their seats while waiting for the rest of the class and their sensei. During the wait Shikamaru and Naruto fell asleep, Choji was finishing another bag of chips, Kiba was trying to hit on Hinata but Ino got in his way, and Shino was just sitting there quietly.

After about six or seven minutes later the other students began to walk in. Sakura walked in and saw Ino and shouted something about no matter how hard you try you'll never get Sasuke and then went and sat next to the spot that Sasuke would usually sit. Ino just rolled her eyes after hearing that because she didn't really like him because she has someone in her opinion better on her mind. After all of their students were seated Iruka Umino and Mizuki came into the room and quieted everyone down so they could begin the test. Now Iruka has no problems with Naruto except for when pulls a prank and he's one the people sent after but Mizuki hated him and would try anything to make sure the "demon" wouldn't pass the exam.

After the written test was done each student one by one was called down to the front and asked to perform the Henge, Kawarimi and Bushin jutsus. When it was Naruto's turn he moved to the front of the classroom and performed each one perfectly and Iruka even commented on how well he learned to use the Shadow Clone jutsu making Naruto smile knowing that he passed and grab his hitai-ate then returned to his seat. After the last participant finished the genin exam Iruka congratulated those whose passed and wished those who didn't luck for when they try next year. Before walking out of the classroom he told everyone who graduated to be back here in one week to find out who will be on their team and sensei will be. Mizuki followed a little later behind him trying to hide his scowl of disappointment that he wasn't able to fail Naruto.

Naruto, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino and Kiba went to barbeque restaurant nearby to celebrate. After an hour or so of eating everyone was stuffed and was still shocked that Naruto was able to beat Choji in a rib eating contest even if it was only by one or two ribs. After paying the bill everyone went home for the night. On his way home Naruto saw a group of shinobi running and yelling something along the lines of the Forbidden Scroll was stolen. When he finished thinking if he should try and help and find the scroll he started heading towards the woods remembering that was one of the best places to hide after one of his pranks. Naruto started to search through the forest when he saw one of the students that failed the graduation test holding a large scroll. The boy was standing there if waiting for someone else to come find him. Naruto told asked him why he did it the boy told him that Mizuki told about a special test that was in the scroll that he would let him take to become a genin once he got here. Naruto then told him that there was no other the test besides the one at the academy and that he was tricked then told him to hand over the scroll so he could return it. The boy handed over the scroll and went home. Putting the scroll over his shoulder he heard rustling in the leaves behind him then shot out a large shuriken that he was able to dodge only getting a scratch on his cheek. When he got back up he saw Mizuki walk towards clapping and smiling before he said "I was supposed to meet that other brat and kill him for the scroll but killing you would be so much sweeter especially now I can blame the "demon brat" for attempting to steal the Forbidden Scroll."

"Why are you doing this Mizuki?" asked Naruto

"Well I guess it can't hurt seeing as I'm going to kill you afterwards. I'm doing this because someone promised power and I want it." Mizuki replied taking hold of another shuriken and began spinning it.

"Your life ends here demon." He said while throwing the shuriken at Naruto.

Out of nowhere Iruka pops out and deflects the shuriken then starts to fight Mizuki. It looked like Iruka had things under control until Mizuki appeared behind Iruka and stab him in the back. Mizuki kicked Iruka out of his way then looked towards Naruto and says "Do you ever wonder why the people of this village hate you so much? Do you why know the villagers and even some of the ninja of this village attack and leave you for dead every year on your birthday the same dame that the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi?"

Iruka tried to stop Mizuki from saying any more than he already had but was silenced after a hard kick to his stomach before Mizuki continued saying "It's because the Kyuubi is sealed within you that is why everyone tries to kill you every chance they can get."

To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement he fell to his knees after realizing why this village treated him the way it did. Iruka yelled "Naruto don't listen to this bastard not everyone in this village hates and you know that. What about the Yamanakas, Naras and Akimichis they treat as if you were one of their own, how about Hinata, Kiba and Shino they don't see you that way and there's me and the Sandaime we believe that you can realize your dream no matter what."

Naruto lifted his head and Iruka saw a grin on the boy's face. "Aww what touching words it just wants to puke my guts all over the floor." Mizuki said while chuckling.

"Now it's…" Mizuki wasn't allowed to finish that sentence as he received a fist in his face knocking him back a few inches. "I'm going to make you regret ever meeting me you son of a bitch Kagebushin no Jutsu." He said then three hundred more Narutos appeared and surrounded Mizuki.

After eight minutes of beating the living daylights out of Mizuki he helped Iruka to his feet. Looking back Naruto asked what they should do with Mizuki. Iruka told him to head over to Hokage's office while he would call some of the other shinobi and explain everything to them. Naruto nodded and preceded his journey to the Hokage tower.

Fifteen minutes later he arrived at the Sandaime's office and entered. Next Naruto placed the Forbidden Scroll then sat down in the chair in front of the desk. He commenced telling the Hokage exactly what happened and why he had the scroll with him but before he said anything the Sandaime told him he already knew everything. Naruto was confused for a moment but decided if he didn't have to retell his story over again he wasn't going to argue. The old man said "Naruto I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the Kyuubi being sealed inside you. Even though I passed a law that was meant to protect it did nothing for that I am sorry but the Yondaime did want you to be called a hero not a demon."

Naruto could the genuine regret in the Sandiame's eyes and told him it was alright because he has others that look out for him. Before leaving for home Naruto told the old man that he was going to wait and tell him the secret to defeat paperwork as payback and with this incident it was definitely going to pile up. When the door closed he could hear the Hokage crying and yelling about "how life is so unfair to him."

When he got home he ate dinner and they went to bed thinking about how things can only get more interesting from here on out.

**Author's Notes**

**I didn't mention the Uchiha massacre because I didn't feel like it.**

**I'm also thinking about making this a harem fan fic but would also like to hear what you think. If you think it's a good idea or not leave a review and if you say yes please say so in a review and pick three other women that you would you want to see in this harem.**

**If need be I'll make up some sort of kekkei genkai that is believable for Naruto to be in the CRA.**

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Team and Missions**

Today was finally the day that everyone would find who would be on their teams and who will be their jonin sensei. Turning off his alarm clock Naruto quickly went through his morning, ate a quick breakfast and made his way towards the academy. During walk over there he was wondering who would be on his team and praying that he wouldn't be placed with the Uchiha. When got there he was one of the last few people to be entering the classroom.

Iruka walked into yelling at everyone to be quiet. After they all became silent he started to read the list of teams and the respective sensei for each. "Team One will be… Team Seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga and Choji Akimichi your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight will be Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inazuka and Shikamaru Nara your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi… finally Team Ten is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

"Alright now that is over with you all have two hours before your senseis will arrive so good luck to you all." Iruka said before he left.

With nothing to do for the next twoNaruto was about to walk out of the classroom but was stopped when he heard his name called. "Hey do you and your team want to come with us to get some lunch." Asked Ino.

"I would like to let but me ask Shino and Sakura if they would want to." He replied.

He walked over to Shino first to see if he wanted to join him along with Ino's team for lunch which Shino replied with only a nod. He then asked Sakura but said she would only go if Sasuke was going. After hearing her answer he walked back over to Ino and proceeded to head out for lunch. They decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen while there they all gave an opinion of what their senseis were like or what they hoped they were like. After finishing lunch they all hurried back to the academy ironically passing their senseis along the way. Another twenty minutes passed before the senseis of Team Eight and Team Ten appeared announcing that Team Eight to report to training ground thirteen while Team Ten to head to the Yakiniku Q restaurant. After receiving directions on where to meet each team followed their senseis. Team Ten arrived at the Yakiniku Q restaurant then got a seat near the back and sat down. Asuma was the first to speak saying that should introduce themselves before they get down to anything else. Asuma went first "My name is Asuma Sarutobi, my likes are cigarettes, barbecue and time to just relax, my dislikes are having to wake up early and favoritism, and my dream is to retire after another eight years or so and live a quiet life afterwards with a family of my own."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I absolutly adore Sasuke, I despise Ino, Naruto and any other bitch who thinks she's good enough to go after Sasuke and my dream is to be married to Sasuke." Everyone at the table sweatdrops while Naruto thinks "Why does she despise me I don't even talk to her and Asuma thinks "Is this dad's way getting me back if it is I'm never going to piss of again, why did I have to get the fangirl."

"My name is Shino Aburame, I like insects, reading, and the library because it's quiet; I dislike loudmouths and those who step on bugs for no sensible reason and my dream is to create a new breed of insects for my clan."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I like my friends, ramen, and training; my dislikes are those who blame others for something they had no control over and people who are full of themselves and my dream is to become the most powerful ninja and surpass every other Hokage."

"Well those were very interesting introductions." Asuma said while shaking each of their hands.

When the introductions and handshakes were completed Asuma and Naruto ordered something to eat while everyone else just ordered a drink. He asked them why they didn't get something to eat. Shino replied that he already ate not too long ago and Sakura told him she was trying a new diet. Asuma sweatdropped he could understand Shino's answer but Sakura's was just plain ludicrous. During this time he allowed them to ask any questions about him as long as they weren't personal. After an hour or so of questions plus Naruto and Asuma stuffing their faces he told them to meet him at Training Ground Five at 11:30am for their final genin test.

"Why do we have to take another test after we just passed the graduation test at the academy?" asked Sakura with Naruto and Shino nodding their heads in agreement.

"Because that was just to see if you can handle the basics, this test will see if you have what it takes to handle yourselves in the real world." He answered.

He shunshined after answering their question about the test then the rest just went home. While walking back to his apartment he saw Choji and Kiba talking to one another and he ran up to talk with them. "Hey guys how your team meetings go today?" he asked.

"Mine was alright, definitely better than Choji's if what he said about his was true." Kiba replied.

"Really what happened I know you got the high and mighty Uchiha but was really that bad?" he asked.

"Yes it was that bad first off our sensei arrived two hours after yours did, then we did introductions where we only learned his name, next he told us about some test then just left, finally Sasuke he… he… he called me fat." Choji yelled in frustration.

"Wow you're right that is really bad but you can't kill Sasuke yet maybe after the test though." Naruto said trying to calm Choji down.

"So you heading home Naruto?" Kiba inquired.

"Not yet I was going to a weapons shop not too far from here to get some things want to join me?" He said.

"Sure why not I got time." Kiba answered.

"I'll go to I need to get some things as well." Choji stated.

The group walked for three blocks before they reached the shop in question and walked then looked around amazed at the selection of weapons and ninja clothes. After three minutes a man appeared and asked them if they needed any help. "Yes I do I need everything on this list please." Said Naruto.

The man gave a low whistle and said "This is a pretty big order but I got everything in the back feel free to look around to see if there is anything else of interest."

While waiting for the man to bring to bring everything back. Naruto looked at the clothes for a while and found a few things that looked good then tried them on and went to the front desk to wait so he could ask for him to get a few more sets of everything he picked. Three minutes after getting back to the desk the man came back with everything on the list then Naruto asked if he could have a few more sets of the clothes he picked out made which the man agreed and told him to pick them up in nine days. After he rang up the order Naruto handed him a note, after reading it the man packed everything up and handed it to him. When Choji and Kiba paid for what they got they all headed home for the night so they could be well rested for their sensei's test tomorrow.

Naruto entered his apartment and sorted through what he got at that weapons shop earlier then prepared everything for tomorrow while going through everything and remembered the first time that he entered that weapons and how he wasn't glared at or thrown out on sight but treated like any other, after finishing his thought he then sealed the rest in a sealing scroll and put it away. Finishing that task he made dinner then thought about what kind of test it would be. He then took a shower, brushed his teeth, changed into his pajamas then went to bed.

Morning came Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock having it show that it's 9:45am then shut it off. Then he walked to the bathroom and did his morning routine. Walking out of the bathroom he went back to his bedroom and got dressed then went to the kitchen to make breakfast. After finishing his meal he looked to the clock seeing that it was 10:15am he left to see if he could talk to Shino about the test while walking to the training grounds. He arrived at Shino's home as his teammate was just leaving himself. Naruto ran up to Shino and they started sharing their thoughts about the test Asuma would give them today. They both arrived at Training Ground Five with seven minutes to spare they saw Sakura there then waited for Asuma to arrive.

Asuma appeared on time then proceeded to set everything up for the test. He pulled out a clock, some rope and a scarecrow he put the clock on a tree stump then tied the scarecrow to the wooden post behind him finally he turned to face him and told them the rules to the test. "Alright here are the rules you have until 1:00pm to rescue the scarecrow and anything goes. Ready, get set, go." He yelled.

After the test started Naruto looked for Shino and Sakura so they could come up with a plan. Twenty minutes later of debate and stubborn arguing from Sakura the plan was put into action. Shino made a smokescreen of sorts then Naruto rushed through the bugs and engaged Asuma in taijutsu battle. After a couple of minutes into the fight Asuma grabbed Naruto's leg and slammed him into the ground. This made the blonde give a goofy smile to his teacher which caused him to have a look of confusion on his face before he felt two hands around his ankles that pulled him into the ground until only his head stuck out of the ground. Naruto gave the signal for Sakura to move in to grab the scarecrow. Then looked back to his teacher with a face splitting grin on his face and said "How do you like my Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu sensei it's not the most powerful but very helpful."

"Not bad kid, but just not good enough." Said Asuma before he burst into a puff of smoke.

After the smoke cleared he saw that Asuma used the Kawarimi with the scarecrow he turned around to try and tell Sakura but she was already captured by Asuma. "Now surrender or I take her out here and now." He said getting a glare from Naruto while holding a kunai to her throat.

Naruto and Shino surrendered not taking a chance since he did say that anything goes. After they both surrendered Asuma let go of Sakura then walked to the clock and stopped it. He then walked towards the group of disappointed genin with a smile on his face. "You three pass." He said.

The three just looked at him entirely dumbfounded then he explained. "You guys pass because you were able to work as a team, using a pretty sound strategy that I'll admit caught me off guard. So congratulations Team Ten you are officially genin." He said giving them a grin.

The team jumped in joy that they were able to pass. When the celebration was over he told them to meet him here again tomorrow for practice at 10am sharp. Asuma shunshined away to the Hokage's office to give his report. The rest of them left a little while after their sensei. Naruto and Shino both went to find their friends to see if they passed. After looking around all of the training ground they head into the village. They find Choji, Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru heading towards them then Ino spotted them and waved them over. They enter the dango shop and take a seat then order something to eat while they talk. After placing their orders Naruto asks "How bad was your test and did you pass or fail?"

"It was just troublesome but we did pass." Shikamaru responded.

"Mine was probably worse because the Uchiha just had to do the whole solo act while Hinata and I actually tried to work together but we still passed but it pisses me off only because we did the work but I'm pretty sure that bastard Sasuke will take all the credit for himself."

"You're right that just plain sucks." Naruto responded

"How were yours and Shino's test?" Ino inquired.

"It wasn't too bad we were actually able to work as a team after a little bit of arguing with Sakura, the plan looked like it was going to go perfectly until Sakura got captured when our sensei used the Kawarimi to switch places with the scarecrow we were supposed to rescue for test. We only passed because of our strategy and teamwork." Naruto declared with a hint of pride and disappointment present in his voice.

The food was brought to the table after Naruto finished his story. Naruto and Choji were now in dango eating contest which Choji won this time for two reasons one reason was dango wasn't his favorite and the second was that he wanted to save his money for when he went back to the weapons shop for something else he wanted or needed. Choji was happy he was able to win this round but he knew Naruto was holding back still a win is a win. They paid the bill then went their separate ways except for Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru who walked to Naruto's apartment to relax before going home. While at his apartment they talked about what their senseis were actually like compared to what they thought. When the sun was about to set Ino and Shikamaru said there goodbyes then left for home. Naruto decided to turn in early he went to the bathroom brushed his teeth then went to his closet and changed into his pajamas then went to bed.

Eight days have passed since Team Ten became official since then they have cleaned gutters, trim hedges, wash windows and caught the devil cat known as Tora at least a dozen times. These D-Ranked missions were getting on Naruto's nerves the asked "Asuma-sensei can we please get a real mission, probably something that doesn't involve cleaning or catching that evil cat, I mean what are these missions even do for us?"

"Well these missions are supposed to help build your teamwork but you're right I'll see if I can't get us a C-Ranked mission this time." Asuma answered.

When walking towards the Hokage's office they saw Team Eight and Team Seven on the way. Ino and Naruto said hello to each other and Sakura tried to gain Sasuke's attention but failed when he didn't even acknowledge her. When they entered the room Asuma spoke up asking if there were any C-Ranked missions available the Sandaime smirked and replied "As a matter of fact there is one you must escort this man to his home in Wave country."

"These are it the blonde, kid with sunglasses and the guy with the beard might actually be worth it but the girl doesn't look like she has any skills of her own." The team turns to the direction the voice came from to see a man with a sake bottle who seems to be at least mid to late fifties.

"I assure you Tazuna-san each one those shinobi in front of you brings something to the table you're in good hands." Retorted the Sandaime.

"Well if you say so I guess beggars can't be choosers." Stated Tazuna.

"Alright Team Ten we'll meet at the East Gate in two hours go prepare it will be a while before we come back to Konoha." Ordered Asuma as the genin head to their homes to pack what they need.

After checking for everything he needed Naruto put everything into a sealing scroll then left heading for the gate he was to meet his team for their first mission outside of the village. Precisely two hours from when they left the Hokage's office everyone was at the designated gate. About forty miles outside the village walls the travellers took a quick rest. When the time to rest was up they continued for another ten miles the group came across a puddle in the middle of the road which was weird because it hadn't rained for approximately three weeks. Naruto caught up with Asuma who told him he knew and to act normally so as not to alert them that we know. He nodded and told the rest of the team as soon as they passed the puddle two figures rose from and tried a sneak attack which failed and the Konoha shinobi got into position to strike back. Shino covered on in cloud of his insects while Naruto used Kage Bushin no Jutsu and knocked the other out. When both were incapacitated Asuma tied them off to a tree while Sakura blurted out that if Sasuke was here he would have taken care of the problem by himself. This made Naruto reply "Sasuke isn't here and even if he was he would have gotten the snot beat out of him which I would have loved to see myself but that's just a dream for now."

"Don't talk about Sasuke like that you talentless idiot." Sakura yelled.

"Whatever it doesn't matter now since the problem's been dealt with." He replied.

When the argument concluded Asuma spoke "Alright old man you want to tell what that was about or do I have to force it out of you." He said while pulling out one of his trench knives.

Tazuna gulped before responding "I'm sorry I deceived you but my village doesn't have the money to pay for an A-ranked, hell we were lucky to have enough for a C-rank. My village has been plagued by a man named Gato who demands every last penny we have just to feed his own greed. So I'm begging you please protect me until I finish building the bridge and when we have the money we'll gladly pay the difference."

"Alright we'll do it only because of the circumstances involved." Asuma said before lighting a cigarette.

"Thank you so much you don't how much this means to me, my family and the village." Tazuna said.

The group continues on more aware just in case of another attack. When they all reached the shores of Wave country Naruto, Sakura and Shino tensed a little because of this being their first time in a foreign country. Ten miles later Naruto noticed a rustle in the bushes then threw a kunai. When he went to retrieve it he saw a white rabbit then said "Everyone we need to be careful."

"Why it's only a rabbit." She said confused as to why should more careful than they already were.

"You're right it is just a rabbit but this rabbit still has its winter coat even though it's the middle of spring." Shino stated while he nodded in agreement.

"GET DOWN!" Asuma shouted while a large blade flew over their heads and was lodged in a tree.

A man appeared on the handle looking back at the group behind him before Asuma spoke again "Well well what's Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Mist doing all the way out here?"

"I'm here for the old man I was hired to kill him so stay out of my way and we won't have any problems." Zabuza stated coldly.

"Well that's the problem we were hired to protect so I'm afraid we can't just move aside." He replied.

"You're right we do have a problem but I have the perfect solution I'll just kill you all along with the old man." He said shunshining with his sword in front of the Konoha then performed some hand seals and a thick fog rolls in and the team gets into position to protect the client.

What they didn't expect was that Zabuza would get past their formation as easily as he did but before he was able to do anything Asuma threw a kunai at his head then quickly pulled out his trench knives but the Zabuza that was hit with the kunai just turned into water. Asuma realized that was a Mizu Bushin he got rid of then turned his attention to the Zabuza that was charging at him trying to slash him but was blocked. Asuma pushed his sword away then charged in to end this as quickly as possible. After a while Asuma and the Zabuza began to start breathing heavily when Zabuza started to laugh making Asuma look at him confused as to what was so funny when a clone appeared behind him and performed another set of hand seals this trapping him in a Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu.

Naruto and his team were shocked that there sensei was captured. The team agreed that they needed to rescue their teacher because they wouldn't be able to finish the mission safely. Naruto and Shino came up with a plan while Sakura protected the client. Naruto summoned forty Kage Bushins and rushed the Zabuza getting rid of the clone but were disposed of easily by the original. When the last clone poofed away that was the signal Shino waited for before he threw the two Fuma shuriken Naruto gave him to use at that exact moment. Both were released at the same time heading straight for Zabuza who dodged the first and caught the second. He didn't realize that they used the Kage Shuriken no Jutsu and was forced to move out of the way releasing Asuma who performed his own set of hand seals. Finished with the hand seals for Katon: Haisekisho and a cloud of ash surrounded Zabuza then exploded sending him into a tree with burns over his body. Asuma walked over preparing for the Hien technique by pumping chakra into one of his trench knives. Before he could deliver the final blow three senbon were embedded into Zabuza's neck. A hunter nin appeared and took away the body after thanking them for doing the work of wearing him out so he could finish him off.

"It's finally over." Sakura said with a sigh of relief.

"Nah Sakura it's just started." Asuma replied.

"What do you mean sensei." She inquired.

"Sakura there was something not right about that hunter nin first of all a real hunter nin would of disposed of the body on site not move somewhere else second senbon aren't known to pierce deep enough to actually kill someone of Zabuza's caliber that easily and finally there are ways to make it look that someone is dead using senbon." Stated Shino

"Shino's right Sakura this isn't over by a long shot, now let's get Tazuna back to his house." Asuma said and everyone resumed the mission.

The team was able to reach their destination without any more problems. When they knocked on the door it was answered by a woman who was later introduced as Tsunami Tazuna's daughter. Everyone entered the house ate dinner then went to bed after Asuma told them they would start training tomorrow at 8am.

The next morning Team Ten went a forest clearing for training until lunch they did strength training, speed training and chakra control exercises. During lunch Naruto asked Asuma if he could teach him how to wield trench knives to which Asuma agreed to and asked Shino and Sakura if they wanted to learn anything specific. Shino wanted to learn a couple of Katon jutsus while Sakura wanted to learn a Suiton jutsu. Asuma was glad that they knew what they wanted to learn and were able to tell him it made it so he didn't have to read their minds. When they finished lunch they began the next part of the training for the day. He showed Shino and Sakura the hand seals for the jutsu he was going to teach them. He then handed Naruto his trench knives and let him get used to how they when he holds them. After taking his knives back he showed him how he should stand and how to attack when holding the knives again. Asuma made Naruto do a series of movements that would simulate an actual fight using them and was told to do it until he felt absolutely comfortable with it. Leaving Naruto to his training he went back to the others asking if they needed any help with anything but they said they didn't need any right at this point. Asuma then left for the bridge with Tazuna.

After another three and a half hours they went back to the house except Naruto who said he wanted to work on a couple of things. They told him not to train too much longer and head back soon. Naruto stayed another hour working on some of the jutsu the Sandaime gave him for his birthdays over the past few years. He came back to Tazuna's house as soon as dinner was being set on the table. Dinner was pretty quiet which was alright but after you got to say something which Naruto and talked about how good the dinner was. Inari finished first then went to his room then the rest followed suit.

Three more days passed the training went better than expected for Naruto and Shino but for Sakura she was having trouble with the suiton jutsu because she didn't have enough chakra to perform it, Naruto was actually now practicing with the knives instead of being empty handed and Shino is now able to make a decent size fireball. Dinner that evening dinner got a little heated when Inari asked "Why… Why are you trying so hard, all you're going to do is die anyways as soon as Gato sends his mercenaries after all of you."

"Don't worry Inari we won't lose to that piece of garbage you can count on that." Naruto said with a large goofy smile.

"Whatever you don't know what you're talking about you don't what it's like to suffer." He said depressingly.

Naruto looked up with anger present in his eyes and snarled "I know more about suffering more than I let on. The feeling of not wanting to even wake up the next morning, the feeling of wanting to end right then and there trust me I know suffering like it was my next door neighbor. So don't go shooting your mouth off saying no one else can understand suffering because there always is someone who has suffered more than you."

"You just bitch and moan about everything being unfair you're nothing but a coward who sits comfortably at his own pity party it makes me sick." He said in the same tone.

"Naruto that was uncalled for now apologize" Sakura practically ordered.

"I'm outta here I've lost my appetite." He said while walking away.

"You know he's right from what I've heard from the Hokage he understands the suffering of this village better than any of us can. Asuma said looking at Sakura.

Back at the clearing where his team has been training the days they've been here. He was punching his hands against a tree until they started bleeding but still didn't stop. After he felt his anger had been calmed he went back to the house. As Naruto was on his return trip Tazuna told the story of Inari's father and how died at the hands of Gato's goons. When they story was finished Naruto entered the house and went straight to bed.

The next day Team Ten took shifts on protecting Tazuna when it was Naruto's shift he created Kage Bushins to help finish the bridge faster. While the bridge was being finished Zabuza had regained most of his strength. He sent Haku out to get herbs to speed up his healing. When he arrived at a clearing he saw a passed out Naruto snoozing in the middle of it. Instead of taking the chance to kill him he woke him up. "Hey you need to wake up you'll catch your death if you sleep in middle of the forest like this" Haku said trying wake Naruto.

"Hm thanks but you don't need to worry about that happening." Replied Naruto while dusting himself off.

"So are you a ninja, what's your and what are you doing all the way out here? Haku inquired.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki shinobi of Konohagakure and I was training until I passed out to cure my boredom." He replied while standing tall before he sat back on the ground.

"Do you have someone precious to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have someone precious to you, someone who you will give everything you have to protect?"

"Um well there are a few but there is one more important to me than the rest."

"I see your girlfriend?"

"Um well no not exactly I mean she is someone who…" Naruto trailed off not finishing what he was going to say.

"Well I have to finish gathering herbs to help heal a sick friend of friend of mine." Haku said while walking away from Naruto.

"Well it was nice meeting um…"

"My name is Haku and it was nice to meet you as well Naruto."

Another three days passed and the bridge is near completion. A thick mist started to roll in with maniacal laughter following it. The mist cleared enough to show Zabuza standing with his hunter nin accomplice across the bridge. As soon as they were spotted Team Ten moved into position to protect Tazuna. Asuma ordered Naruto and Shino take on the accomplice while Sakura guards Tazuna and he deals with Zabuza. After the orders were given they all commenced to carry them out.

**With Tsunami and Inari**

The door was busted down by two of Gato's thugs who rushed in and found Tsunami in the kitchen.

"Alright you better come with us the boss wants to see you." Said one of them.

"Mom what's going on?" Inari said then saw Gato's thugs trying to take his mom.

"Inari get out of here I'll be alright." His mother told him.

"Look at what we have here, another victim to help keep my blade and skills sharp lucky me." The man said pulling out his sword.

"You harm my son and I'll bite through my tongue and drown in my own blood then what will you do?" Tsunami yelled and glared at the man trying to harm her son.

"Isn't that sweet, hey kid you're so lucky to have a mom like her."

After putting his sword away he the other one grabbed Tsunami then went outside when they saw someone standing in front of them. They charged in but failed as there beaten to a bloody pulp. "Naruto what are you doing here I thought you were with my father."

"Well I'm not the original I'm just one of the clones he left behind to make sure you and Inari were alright." The clone said before disappearing.

**At the Bridge**

The battle was still raging Asuma and Zabuza were cut up a bit and heavily breathing from the battle being pretty much a stalemate. Zabuza then hid in the mist trying for a sneak attack but to no avail. Elsewhere Naruto and Shino were trapped in Haku's Makyo Hyosho with senbon needles protruding from their bodies. They both did a set of hand seals to perform Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu. When the flames died down they saw that it was a wasted effort as their attack did absolutely nothing. "Dammit I can't die yet." Naruto thought to himself.

"**You're so weak. Oh well I guess I can help you out." **Said a voice from the inside of his mind.

Without realizing it Naruto started to exude red chakra and his appearance became more feral. When Haku was poising himself for another strike when he noticed this change and wondered what it was. Haku launched another volley of senbon but did nothing to Naruto. Haku then decided to go after Shino while moving to the mirror that would give him the best angle he was grabbed by Naruto who had a hold of his ankle and slammed him into the ground. When he was smashed into the ground the mirrors shattered. Naruto proceeded to pummel Haku to the point the mask was smashed as well. After the mask fell apart Naruto ceased his onslaught and he saw that it was the person he met three days ago in that clearing.

Asuma's battle was going a little smoother than their last as he was gaining the upper hand. He looked at his handiwork as Zabuza had lost the use his arms as his nerves were severed by the wounds from the chakra enhanced trench knives. Asuma prepared to finish this once and for all by using the Hien. "Why are helping Zabuza?" Naruto asked Haku

"Zabuza saved me he picked me up off the streets and took care of me."

"I don't want to have to kill you so please just walk away."

"I'm sorry Naruto but that isn't an option for me."

Haku looked behind him and saw that Zabuza was about to be finished off so he turned back to Naruto and smiled before shunshining away. As Asuma was delivering the final strike Haku appeared in front of Zabuza and was decapitated. Everyone looked in shock as the head and body fell to the ground. A voice was heard from the other side of the bridge "Zabuza you are truly pathetic being defeated and losing your partner this is tragic at least it'll be easier to kill you now." The voice was revealed to be Gato himself.

Both Zabuza and Naruto were seething after hearing those words leave that bastard's mouth. He then asked for a kunai and placed it between his teeth. Zabuza rushed through the group of mercenaries. He was able to take some of them out but not without receiving some damage himself. He was able to reach Gato and stab the kunai in his neck. After pulling the kunai out of his Gato bled to death there on the bridge as did Zabuza. One mercenary yelled about their meal ticket being killed and that they would take out their frustration out on the village. The mercenary was killed by an arrow that lodged itself in between his eyes, Team Ten turned around to see Inari and some of the villagers ready for battle. Naruto decided to add to the numbers by creating a group of sixty clones. When the clones appeared the mercenaries ran away from the small army, cheers were heard and the Kage Bushin were dispelled.

It took another two days with the help of Naruto's clones to repair and finish the bridge. During that time Zabuza and Haku were buried in clearing hidden from the public's eye so their resting wouldn't be disturbed. Naruto convinced Sakura to give dating advice from asking that person to how to act during the date. He convinced her by telling her that if everything went well she would have one less obstacle in her way for Sasuke's affection. She was more than willing to comply after hearing that and basically beat every bit of advice into his head. Before Team Ten left for home they said thanks and goodbyes to Tazuna and his family. Naruto had a talk with Inari that he needs to strong and protect his loved ones so he never has to suffer again. When the team finally began the journey home Inari asked what they should name the bridge and Tazuna had to think for a moment then he answered "The Great Naruto Bridge."

**Author's Notes**

**I know this chapter is longer than the others but I didn't want to do any cliffhangers with this story.**

**I am still debating about turning about turning this story into a NaruxHarem so please review and give me your opinion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Date, Girlfriend, and Exams Oh My!**

Team Ten finally reached the gates of Konoha and was now walking towards the Hokage tower; the journey back had been surprisingly peaceful. Sakura didn't even go on a rant about Sasuke which stunned everyone else to the point where Naruto almost asked her if she was over him but didn't want to be blamed for breaking the much needed silence. Making their way to the tower Naruto ran through everything he wanted to do after he settled back in. Twenty minutes or so later they all entered the Hokage's office then Asuma gave his report about how the mission went from C to A-rank, the battles with Zabuza and Haku, Gato's death and the freedom of Wave country. The Hokage then dismissed Team Ten, Shino and Sakura left but Naruto and Asuma stayed behind. The Sandaime asked what Naruto wanted to which he saw a grin appear on his face before answering "I want to make a trade with you."

"A trade for what exactly?"

"The secret to the defeat of your paperwork problem for everything on this list." He answered while pulling out a piece of paper.

The Sandaime hesitantly reached for the list and read each of his demands "This is it, I agree to this and I'm finally free of my problem for good."

Naruto just nodded while the Hokage agreed and listened intently to the boy. "Just two words jiji Kage Bushin, they know everything you do and you learn everything they do after they're dispelled."

To say the Sandaime felt like an idiot was the understatement of a lifetime. He kept thinking to himself how stupid he was that he didn't think of it himself. "As much as I hate to admit a deal's a deal everything should be set by 3pm today." The Hokage said.

"Thanks jiji I hope things are easier for you from here on out." Naruto said heading for the door.

Before he left he turned around and asked Asuma "Hey sensei where do you buy your trench knives?"

"I have to get a new pair tomorrow because mine got messed up in the fights with Zabuza so you and I can head over there after training tomorrow."

"Alright thanks sensei, jiji see you later."

Naruto walked over to the Yamanaka Flower Shop to see if Ino was working there today and set his plan in motion. He entered the shop and saw Ino's mother at the counter then said "Hello how are you doing today Mrs. Yamanaka is Ino around?"

"I'm fine Naruto thanks for asking and I'm sorry but Ino is with her team right now but I think she said she'd be on a mission or at training ground twelve."

"Oh thanks for telling me have a nice day." He said before leaving.

Naruto made his way to training ground twelve but they weren't there he walked around a bit and found Team Eight completing a D-ranked mission that included painting a fence, pulling weeds and picking up the trash in the grass. After finishing their mission Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru spotted Naruto waving to them as they were walking towards home. He decided to join them and told them about his mission until Shikamaru and Kiba split from the group, he walked with Ino the rest of the way to the Yamanaka compound. During this time he was thinking to himself _"Alright just remember what Sakura said just calm and politely ask her if she would like to go out with you plain and simple. Plain simple yeah right if that was the case then I would have already asked her."_

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by Ino when she asked him if he wanted to come in. "No thanks Ino-chan I have things I need to care of but…"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Would you like to…"

"Would I like to what?"

"_Alright here's your chance now or never._" "Ino would you… like to go on a date… with me… tonight." He asked while trying to hide his blush.

"Sure I would like that a lot."

"Alright well I tried and WHAT?"

"I said I would like that a lot so what time are you going to come and get me?"

"How about 7:30pm that good."

"Sounds great I'll see you later tonight." She said then closed the door behind her.

Naruto left with one of the biggest grins on his face he looked to see what time it was and a clock read that it was a quarter past 3pm. He decided to make sure everything was set for tonight starting with the reservation at the restaurant. When he arrived he looked around and saw that it was pretty fancy but not too fancy and he thought it was good enough for a first date. Naruto made his way to the front desk and asked if there was a reservation for '**Uzumaki**' and the waiter nodded. He left the restaurant and went to the clothing store the Hokage said that he would talk to the owner about his arrival. When he entered he met with the owner who was surprisingly hospitable and it didn't look like it was forced. Naruto told him what he needed, and what size they needed to be. The owner brought out exactly what he needed then tried the clothes on to see if they fit. After paying for the clothes he made his way to his apartment to get ready for his date.

Ino at the moment was rummaging through her closet looking for something to wear for her date. While she was looking she thought about what Naruto had planned for tonight which just made her more excited about tonight. Ino finally found what she wanted to wear then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Naruto arrived ten minutes early and in his mind went down the list of what Sakura told him to do _"Arrive early, compliment attire, be a gentleman throughout, and walk her home."_ He knocked on the door and it was answered by Ino's mom Koneko Yamanaka. "Hi Mrs. Yamanaka is Ino ready yet?" he asked.

"Not yet she's still upstairs in her room right now but why don't you come in and wait a little bit."

He entered the house and Koneko yelled up to Ino that Naruto was here, they sat down in the living room waiting for her. Five minutes later Ino came down the stairs then saw Naruto talking to her mother and cleared her throat to get his attention.He turned his head and saw Ino wearing a purple halter top, black skirt that went down to her knees and a pair of purple flats. Ino also took the chance to see what he was wearing which was a red short sleeved button up dress shirt, a pair of navy blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers. "You look really great Ino ready to go?" said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto and you look much better without all the orange, alright let's go."

Naruto and Ino entered the restaurant then were seated immediately at the reserved table for them. Naruto remembered to be a gentleman and pull Ino's chair out for her then pushed her back in then they ordered their drinks and entrees. They sat there for a couple of minutes before Ino asked "So what finally made you man up and ask me out huh Naruto."

Ha ha ha Ino your hilarious, it was because I wanted to that's all."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charms too much longer."

"You're right your charm have been ignored for too long and I am no longer able to resist." He said playfully giving her a wink.

But you must have also given into my own awesomeness as well to say yes."

Before she could say anything the entrees were brought out placed in front of Naruto was a plate of Grilled Chicken Teriyaki, Ino had a bowl of udon and they shared a tempura platter. To Ino's surprise she didn't see him scarf down his food as he did while he and Choji did during their eating contests. After finishing their meal, Naruto paid the bill and they left. He walked her back to the Yamanaka compound and said "Goodnight Ino sorry it couldn't be a longer first date but I have team practice tomorrow I hope you enjoyed it anyway."

"I understand and I did enjoy it thank you."

When he turned around and started walking away he heard Ino say "You're forgetting something Naruto."

"I am what is it?" he replied while running down the list in his head earning a giggle from Ino.

"Come here and I'll tell you."

When he was close enough she grabbed him and planted a firm kiss on his lips then let him go and saw his face had dazed and confused look on it. "You're mine now Uzumaki." She whispered in his before giving him a peek on the cheek.

"What huh." Was all he said before she looked at him.

"I really like you and I want to be more than friends, that's if you want to be."

Naruto was just stunned hear was a girl he knew for years wanted to be more than friends. "I'd like that to Ino-chan well I'll see you later." He said then gave her a kiss goodbye and went home. When he went inside his apartment he changed in to his pajamas then fell asleep.

Morning came waking Naruto who then went to the bathroom brushed his teeth, took a shower and got dressed. He finished his breakfast and went to the training ground early to work on some chakra control exercises. While walking he had a smile on his face and ignored the usual glares on his way. He arrived an hour early before the rest of the team showed up then got to work on his stretches, a quick jog around the grounds, some push-ups; sit-ups and then began his chakra control training. Asuma called Naruto over when the rest of the team arrived and he walked over with a smile on his face that didn't go unnoticed. "Well someone seems to be in a good mood this morning what's up with that." Asked Asuma.

"What is there a problem with that?"

"No not really, any reason you're so happy today."

"Maybe I'll tell you later sensei."

"I think it's because his date last night went so well" Sakura added.

"Oh a date with who might I ask?" Asuma asked with a grin.

"Ino Yamanaka." He muttered

"Who was it?" Asked Asuma and Sakura simultaneously

"Ino Yamanaka." He said and this time they were able to hear him.

"WHAT?"

"Yep Ino and I are a couple now."

" I'm so (sniff) proud, you complete your first C technically A-ranked and now you go and (sniff) get a girlfriend I'm so happy (sniff).Asuma said with fake sobs.

"Alright let's get straight to business I have nominated all of you for the Chunin exams here are the forms to fill out if you want to participate and be at room 301 at 11:30 am on Saturday two weeks from tomorrow."

"Alright so what are going to work on today sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well since the exams are coming up I'll let you decide on that since you know what you want and need to work on the most." Asuma replied.

"Hey sensei what do you know about genjutsu?" Inquired Naruto.

"Not much on using it but I can definitely dispel it if I come across ?"

"Well I just need help with dispelling it, but maybe I should ask Team Eight's sensei if she could help me instead."

"Oh I see you want to be closer to that Ino girl eh maybe a little make out session when the teacher isn't looking." Asuma said while snickering.

"Sh…Shut up sensei that's not why." He said back. _"Well it is part of it and that make out session doesn't sound bad either." _He thought to himself.

"Well whatever I can still teach you how to dispel genjutsu anyways. Is there anything else you guys want to learn before the exams?"

"No thank you I'll be learning some of my clan's jutsu." Shino said.

"Maybe another jutsu of a different element." Sakura said

"Alright let's get started Sakura here's a low level Doton jutsu scroll maybe you'll have an easier time with it, Shino you can leave if you want and get started with your clan jutsus and Naruto you'll start dispelling genjutsu tomorrow because I don't have any genjutsu in my arsenal so I'll find someone to volunteer to cast some and you can work on releasing it."

After Asuma told them the plan for today's training Shino left for home but not before Asuma told him to be here for team exercises tomorrow at 10am then he supervises Sakura while she is learning the new jutsu and helping Naruto with the trench knives. Two hours pass and their sensei dismisses them for the day. Naruto follows to the weapons shop that he buys his knives at. When they arrive he realizes that the shop is the same one that the Sandaime told him to shop from now on. They enter the shop and the owner walks to greet them and ask how he can help them. Asuma tells him he needs a new set of knives made and that Naruto wants a set of his own made. The owner tells them that the knives will be ready in three days he then sees Naruto and gives him his order of clothes that were ready before the mission to Wave country. "Thanks I actually almost forgot about these he he." Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Naruto and Asuma left the shop and went their separate ways until tomorrow's training. A little while later he caught up with Ino and Kiba he kissed in Ino in front of Kiba who just grinned before saying "It's about time you two got together."

"What do you mean by that Kiba" Both Naruto and Ino asked.

"Oh nothing it's nothing at all."

Well I'm going to escort the lady home see you around Kiba." He said as he held his arm out for her to take

"Aww you're such a gentleman Naruto-kun." She answered and wrapped her arm around his.

The couple walked for a while before they heard someone yelling at someone else to let them go. They round the corner to see a blond girl with four pigtails and a battle fan strapped to her back. The guy was wearing a suit that had catlike ears on the top of his head, war paint that looked like make up and something bandaged on his back. "Hey I said let me go." A little boy said.

"No way, you bumped into me and you need to be taught to watch where you're going." The older male said.

"Kankuro put the brat and let's go he could be watching." The girl said.

"Hold on Temari it won't take too long and he'll never find out okay."

"Hey put the kid down." Naruto yelled.

"Why should I?"

"You will because I'll make you."

"Ha I'd love to…" before he could that sentence Naruto and three clones appeared with kunai pointed at all sides of Kankuro's head.

"Don't push me, now put the kid down and walk away."

Kankuro slowly released his grip on the kid's shirt and let him go. The kid ran over to Ino where he met up with his friends. Now Kankuro was pissed and he began to unwrap the bandages on his back. Temari tried to stop him but he didn't stop until he heard a gravelly voice come from somewhere else. "Kankuro, Temari you idiots you're an embarrassment to our village." A red headed boy said.

"But Gaara I didn't… they started it."

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

"Sorry Gaara." They said to him.

Gaara looks over at Naruto and asks his name. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Gaara I hope to see in the exams."

"You bet I'll be there."

The three foreign ninja left and Naruto walked over to Ino and the kids. "You know Konohamaru you have to be more careful."

"I was careful and how was I supposed to know that jerk would be right around the corner."

"Whatever just try and not to make a habit of this okay."

"Hey boss you promised you would play ninja today."

"I don't remember that."

"Hey Konohamaru I think from what just happened that Naruto doesn't need to play ninja." Ino said patting him on the head.

"You don't think I know that you blond blimp."

"What was that shrimp?" She asked while cracking her knuckles and walking towards a trembling Konohamaru.

"He said you're very pretty Ino-chan oh so very pretty." Naruto said trying to save the boy from her wrath by wrapping his arms around her.

"You make think that boss but she looks like a blond blimp to me."

"Naruto let me go or I'll make sure you'll never have another bowl of ramen in your lifetime."

"O-o-okay Ino-chan" he quickly let her go not going to chance it on her going through with that threat.

As soon as he let her go she chased Konohamaru around while Naruto joined Moegi and Udon watching the carnage unfold. A few minutes later Ino left an unconscious body with three lumps on his head and walked towards Naruto with a smile on her face then grabbed his arm dragging him off with her. Naruto finished escorting Ino home and gave her a kiss goodbye then left but was caught by Inoichi who told him to come inside and talk for a little bit. He grudgingly went inside and sat on the couch with Ino sitting next to him. He was a little tense until he saw Koneko in a chair across from him smiling and relaxed a little. There was an awkward silence for a little bit until Inoichi spoke up "Naruto I want you to know I have no problems with you dating my little princess I just want to make one thing clear."

"What would that be if you don't mind my asking?"

"That if you do anything to make her cry I'll make sure no one will ever find your body am I perfectly clear young man."

"Inoichi calm down. I'm sorry about that Naruto he can be a little overprotective at times." Koneko said

"Don't worry about it I understand completely." I mean who wouldn't be that protective if they had a daughter like Ino." He said while wrapping an arm around Ino pulling her closer.

"Flattery won't get you everywhere; you know that right Naruto-kun." She said after playfully smacking his shoulder.

"Can't blame a guy for trying but I hope it at least got me another date. So how about it will grace me with your presence for our next date?"

Naruto left the Yamanaka compound after dinner and gave Ino another kiss goodbye. He got and home and saw that his apartment was broken into again. He searched the place to see what needed to be replaced and if anything was taken from his special hiding spot. He finished cleaning up his apartment then went to bed.

The days leading up to the exams were tough to say the least, the team exercises were easy to handle but when it got down to what they needed to work on the most that's where things got difficult. Naruto and Ino went on more dates after team practices were over for the day. The Chunin exams are now only three days away and all the genin teams were pushing themselves harder than ever to prepare for whatever is thrown at them.

The day of reckoning has finally come as Naruto prepares everything he needs and makes sure he left he'll need at home. He goes to meet his team at their usual meeting place, Sakura sees him approaching but is stunned to see he isn't wearing the kill me orange jumpsuit but in an entirely different set of clothes that included a cobalt blue sleeveless muscle shirt, fingerless gloves of the same color as his shirt with a metal plate on the back, gray pants and steel toed combat boots. After Sakura stared at him for a few seconds they started heading over to the academy. When the team reached the academy they went to the room their sensei told them go to. When they reached the right floor they saw that the room was labeled 201 instead of 301 the group knew that it was a genjutsu and proceeded into the room.

After entering the room they see it's packed with genin not only from Konoha but other nations. While looking around his saw Teams Seven and Eight near a seething Sasuke Uchiha then walked over and asked "What the hell is the matter with him?"

Kiba answered while laughing in between his words "The oh so great Sasuke Uchiha got his ass handed to him by that green spandex freak over there."

Naruto looked over to where Kiba was pointing to see a boy wearing green spandex, orange leg warmers, a bowl cut hairstyle and eyebrows that were so large if you look close enough you could've sworn you saw one of them move. He then walked over and inquired "Hey are you the one that beat the Uchiha?"

"YES I ROCK LEE WAS THE ONE WHO DEFEATED SASUKE UCHIHA why do you ask." Rock Lee shouted everything but the last part of his reply.

"I just wanted to say that on behalf of most of those who have a problem with the arrogant son of a bitch we would like to thank you for putting a huge dent in his pride." He said while putting out his hand for him to shake.

Lee shook his hand "IT WAS MY PLEASURE TO SHOW EVERYONE THAT MY FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHT…" he was interrupted by his female teammate that scolded him for yelling about his 'flames of youth.'

"Yeah, I just wish I was there to see it for myself, hearing about something like that isn't the same as seeing it in person."

Before Lee said anything else Ino glomped Naruto then turned his head so she kiss him on the lips "Naruto-kun did you miss me I would've caught you sooner but I didn't see you."

Tenten muttered fangirl loud enough for Naruto but not Ino to hear it and stated "Trust me Ino is one of the farthest things from a fangirl and she is my girlfriend so I would appreciate it if…"

Naruto was not able to finish his sentence as group of at least Chunin ninja entered the room led by a man with scars on his head "ALRIGHT YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR GENIN TAKE A SEAT AND SHUT THE FUCK UP." He shouted while releasing a little killer intent.

All of the genin took a seat then same man introduced himself as Ibiki Morino the proctor of the first part of the exams and after his introduction explained the rules for his written test. As soon as he completed explaining the rules he then told them to begin. While taking the test Naruto looked around the room noticed there were some having trouble and some who were caught cheating and kicked out of the room along with the rest of their teammates. Time just seemed to want to torture him today as Naruto looked at the clock he saw that only six minutes had passed since the exam started.

The jonin senseis were watching the test in another room Asuma spoke up "I'm starting to wonder who I should start to feel sorry for Ibiki or the genin."

"Honestly I feel sorry for the genin." Said Kakashi

"Why would that be?" Kurenai inquired.

"That's right you haven't been a jonin long enough to know that Ibiki Morino is the head of the ANBU's Interrogation and Torture division." Asuma said.

Back at the academy there was only eight minutes left before the test is over. While the others have either finished or given up, Naruto was still having difficulty answering the rest of the questions. He read each one over and over before time was up and Ibiki told them that it was time for the final question. "Alright everyone the tenth question has a different set of rules. First off you have a choice to answer it or not, second if you answer it correctly you pass this part of the test, and third if you answer it incorrectly you will never be able to advance in rank."

After his speech there were cries of 'that's not fair' and 'you don't have the authority to do that.' Ibiki then gave them the option to leave and about four or five teams left the room. He then looked around to see if anyone else was going to leave and still heard some of them complaining about the rules. Silencing everyone's complaints Naruto stood up and proclaimed "It doesn't matter what happens because I will still be the Hokage later on sure it'll be hell trying to do it but it won't be impossible. After he was done talking he seemed to have given not only his own team but the rest of the genin that were still there the confidence to face the final question. Ibiki laughed a bit then said "I got to hand it to you brat you've got guts and as for the rest of you that stayed you all pass."

There were cheers from some and others that wanted an explanation. Before he could explain a black ball crashed through the wind then popped open and when the smoke cleared there was a banner that read in bold letters 'THE SEXY AND AWESOME ANKO MITARASHI.' Then a woman with purple hair and less than modest clothing appeared she began counting the amount of remaining genin and then said "Damn Ibiki you've gone all soft on me I mean come on there's twenty-eight teams left oh well it doesn't matter oh well more fun for me."

"Don't blame me blame the blonde gaki in the third row." He said as he pointed to Naruto.

"Whatever, alright you maggots head over to training ground forty four and if you're late you and your team is disqualified. She ordered then shunshined away.

The teams that passed got up from their seats and went to where they were told to go.

**Author's Notes**

**I have finally decided not to turn this story into a harem, but I will do a harem fic for another story the details are on my profile.**

**I know there are some that don't like harem stories but at least give my next project a chance you don't have to like or favorite it but at least read it once.**

**I didn't write how Konohamaru and Naruto met but you can watch the anime, read the manga, make up your own scenario or just not care and enjoy the story.**

**Also I didn't write the interaction between Kabuto and the rest for the same reason.**


End file.
